Something from a Book
by MargoRS
Summary: [Post-Galbatorix/AU] Thara, also known as Vïlrhän, Wild One: a rare breed of human and elf, impressive swordsman and master healer. After the defeat of Galbatorix; Arya and Eragon left far away while Murtagh and Thara travelled across Alagaësia searching for Riders. Her official home was Ellesméra, and when she wasn't travelling she spent most of her time with Oromis and Glaedr.


In his home in the Crags of Tel'naeir, Oromis sat at his table alone in white robes drinking his morning tea. He heard birds singing as they began to wake up. He stared at the steaming green liquid in his hands as the golden light of the sun filtered in through the windows. It was tranquil, and Oromis finally felt the inner peace now that the war was finally over. Still, this particular morning he felt a small sense of disappointment. His shinning grey eyes glanced over at the other side of the table, seeing the open letter that he left after reading.

Thara was there with Oromis and Glaedr the day before, visiting while she had no priorities regarding healing or searching for potential riders for dragon eggs Eragon and Arya sent back overseas. Oromis and Glaedr did not know Thara for very long; they first met her along with their first meeting with Eragon. Oromis had to focus and spend all the time he had to train the young dragon rider for him to face Galbatorix and couldn't waste it on casual conversation with the woman. After Oromis' and Glaedr's battle with Murtagh and Thorn in Gil'ead, Oromis was fatally wounded and Glaedr shared his pain, all thanks to Galbatorix's interference with the fight. Thara joined the elven invasion in Gil'ead and was able to heal Oromis, saving both him and Glaedr. While Oromis was bedridden as she healed him they were able to converse and know each other more.

Unfortunately, while she healed his wound she was unable to fix the curse placed on him long ago. She did what she could, though, and managed to give him some years of life that was stolen away from him. After the defeat of Galbatorix, Oromis offered Thara his home as a place to stay, since she lived a nomadic life before everything and it still wasn't safe to continue that way of living. Thara had duties that required her to travel frequently, but when she returned to Ellesméra she visited them often, preferring to stay in a small home given to her as courtesy from the new king of elves.

Thara was a pleasure to have around for Oromis and especially for Glaedr. She spoiled the golden dragon with praise and compliments. Glaedr would say she made him feel youthful again and even recently began speaking to her himself without Oromis translating. Oromis didn't mind this; he was fond of Thara, and recently he began to adore her. He looked forward to seeing her again when she left and thought about her more frequently as she was gone. Yesterday Thara has visited and she showered Glaedr with affection, causing the dragon to rumble as he hummed in delight. She was far less touchy with Oromis, only hugging in greeting, and didn't speak to him lovingly, but still spoke with him freely and remained relaxed with him. He wished for more at times, but wouldn't dare push it himself. He was still content to sitting with her and discussing her travels, his times while she was away, books they came across and words from Arya and Eragon.

Yesterday, though, after a tale from her travel they had a fit of laugher. Oromis wasn't sure if the laugher triggered it, but he had a seizure. It wasn't the first seizure Thara had witnessed, but she always worried more than she should and cradled him until it passed, and Oromis still didn't get over the negative feeling he had every time his disability was shown to her. Like every other time she was there during his seizure, she tried for twenty minutes to try and quickly work up a miracle to cure him for good, and like every other time she had failed. Oromis felt bad; he knew how badly she wanted to fix him and knew how frustrated she was for never succeeding even when she was a master healer. What made him feel worse was the fun evening being cut short for she dismissed herself soon after that to go home and sleep.

While she left she said she would return the next day. Oromis went to bed that night with a strong resolution to not spoil the next day with his curse. Later in the night, though, a messenger bird woke him up. The letter was from Thara, explaining how she couldn't visit the next day because she was needing to go to Vroengard immediately. She didn't explain why and Oromis was angry for a moment. He was mad because Vroengard was a very dangerous place and he didn't want her to be going there at all let alone by herself. Glaedr calmed him with logic, saying Thara was a grown woman that traveled by herself to dangerous since she was a child her entire life. Oromis still wasn't happy, but he calmed down.

Now he was sitting at his table alone, drinking his tea, a small feeling of hope that by some miracle Thara would be back from Vroengard by the next hour and visiting him again.

_You are disconsolate, Oromis. _Glaedr's deep and powerful voice rumbled in his head. Oromis only sighed, staring at the letter, and then took a sip of tea. Glaedr's limping form was heard and felt as he approached the hut. The dragon lowered his neck and his golden eye peered through the small window to stare at his silver haired rider. _And you are ignoring me._

Oromis looked over and smiled at his dragon. Glaedr was more observant than Oromis was at his own feelings and was more impatient than he was as well. "I am not disconsolate, Glaedr-"

_Yes you are._

"I am simply tired." He replied and looked away from him, preoccupying himself with adjusting his robes.

_I am sorry that Vïlrhän was unable to show today. _Glaedr continued, settling himself down so he could continue to stare intently at Oromis. _According to her letter she should be returning later tonight._

"I am not waiting on Thara's return, Glaedr." Oromis said sternly, staring back at his dragon.

_Then what are you waiting on?_

"There is nothing to wait on." He replied lightly, standing up. "I am simply continuing to live out the rest of my life in peace."

Glaedr watched Oromis' movements carefully as he went to his bookshelf and retrieved a red leather bound book. _That would be the book Vïlrhän gave you last week, is it not?_

"I have quite a few books from her." He replied as he went back to the table.

_You have more books of your own than from her._

"I have not finished this one." He brushed him off as he opened the book.

Glaedr narrowed his eye. _You have not finished two books that you picked up from Ellesméra._

Oromis sighed and lowered his book to stare at Glaedr. "I am fine, Glaedr, I promise you."

_You lie._

Oromis rolled his eyes, not something he did… At all, and then closed his book to set it on the table next to his tea. "Would you prefer I was unhappy?" He asked.

_I would prefer you to not lie to yourself and more importantly to me. _Glaedr replied, his eye glaring at him. _For months I have waited for you to confess your feelings to the woman and you have failed to do so._

Oromis sighed and hung his head. "Glaedr, there needs to be patience."

_Patience my tail. _The dragon growled and Oromis could smell the burnt meat smoke that came out of Glaedr's nostrils. _You have been waiting so long that you have made me impatient. It is something else that holds you back._

"Dragons are known for their lack of patience." Oromis smiled at him, leaning back in his chair.

_I am a very old dragon that has lost a leg. I _know _patience. _Glaedr growled again.

Oromis sighed. "I cannot and will not make any sort of approach until I know that Thara holds the same feelings for me."

_Of course she does. _Glaedr huffed. _I know because I smell it._

"You smell it?" Oromis questioned skeptically.

_And she may have inadvertently told me._

That made him chuckle. "May have?"

_That is unimportant! _Glaedr's tail hit the ground outside to express his frustration even further. It was unneeded since Oromis could very well feel his emotions, but Glaedr still wanted to get the full point across. _Oromis, you must express yourself to her once she returns. You cannot have your fear hold you back until it's too late! If you plan on continuing to wait until she expresses herself first then you will be disappointed._

Oromis frowned at that. Glaedr had a point and it only brought up anger in him. He didn't want to admit that it was fear that held him back, and he didn't even want to admit that he was holding himself back at all. At any moment another man could confess his feelings to Thara and she could be easily whisked away from him, yet he still ignored that fact.

Glaedr knew what he was thinking all too well and huffed again. _You are not foolish, Oromis. I implore you to confess your feelings to her once she returns._

Oromis shook his head and picked up his book again. "It is not that simple, Glaedr."

Glaedr growled and Oromis felt his annoyance. _I am going to fly out for a snack so you can be left in silence to think over how you are going to declare your love to her. _He said and his head moved away from the window, letting in the light again. Oromis again heard and felt the dragon get up and limp away. _And once she returns I will be leaving and separating myself from you so you can have your privacy._

Oromis closed his eyes and suppressed his aggravation. _Glaedr- _The dragon separated himself in defiance and then Oromis heard him fly away. The elf sighed and lowered his book, staring out the window. He knew his dragon was right, but he wouldn't know what would be the proper way to go about it. Should he confess when she first arrives? Sit her down first and then talk? He looked down at the book she had given him and flipped through the pages. He then got an idea. Perhaps there could be some help in some of the books she had given him. Oromis quickly got up and gathered the books from his bookshelf and returned to his table. He then began his search for hints and tips on how he should confess his love to Thara.

* * *

Time seemed to pass quickly that day. Only once Oromis closed the last book did he realize how stiff his back was from sitting hunched over for so long. He decided to go outside, and once he did he realized that the sun was close to setting. His delicate eyebrows furrowed, seeing that Glaedr had not returned yet. Remaining calm he forced his mind out to his dragon, finding the connection quite easily since he wasn't fighting him anymore.

_Glaedr, I thought you were just getting a snack._

_I was… _The dragon groaned in his head. The sound confused Oromis, never hearing him make it before. They mended their feelings together and Oromis held his own stomach, feeling sick.

_Glaedr, what did you consume?_

_It was a regular deer… Ugn… I suppose it was sick… Or something…_

_Or something? _Oromis reached him mind out to locate where he was. _Was there anything odd about the deer?_

_No… _Both their stomachs twisted painfully and both of them gasped.

Oromis pushed through, seeing Glaedr resting on the mountains where dragons used to nest. _I need you to try and return here so I can see what's wrong._

_All right… But stay clear… I suddenly get rather ill when flying…_

Oromis sighed sadly, feeling bad for his dragon, and a little worried. Glaedr was smart; he wouldn't eat something strange without thinking. He believed him when he was it was simply a deer, and that didn't help his worry. He stayed outside waiting for Glaedr to return and it took a while, but he made it. Glaedr seemed uneasy when landing, and once he did he remained hunched on the ground, neck outstretched, looking like a cat about to be sick.

_Lie on your side so I can examine your stomach. _Oromis said as he approached. The dragon groaned as he toppled over onto his side with his forearm leg. The elf gently put his hands on Glaedr's underbelly and felt around, reaching with his mind and magic to sense what was wrong.

_I have already been sick once… _Glaedr said. _The deer came right back out…_

_Yet you're still sick… _Oromis more murmured to himself. After ten minutes he sighed and backed away. _I am afraid I cannot determine what's wrong._

_Send a letter for Vïlrhän… _Glaedr groaned and the dragon's stomach gurgled. _Please…_

Oromis hurried back to his hut and went to his study, quickly composing a letter explaining only that he needed Thara the Healer. After he rolled up the letter he opened the window and whistled. Shortly after a bird came flying in. Oromis tied the letter to the bird's foot and instructed in the ancient language that the bird needed to get the letter to Ellesméra to a certain hut. He then released the bird out the window and returned to Glaedr's side.

_I've sent a message for her once she returns. _Oromis told him as he returned to inspecting his stomach.

_She needs to hurry… _He groaned.

Oromis sat and remained with his dragon late into the night. The moon was rising high before they heard any sort of movement. The dragon groaned as Oromis looked over, seeing a larger than normal sized stag bound out of the woods. On the large stag's back was a woman just below the average size of a female elf, not as pale either, and she carrying a large sack that was slung over her back. Her silver white hair normally was in a tight plait that formed a halo around her head, the rest of her long waist-length hair tied in the back in a tuft of silvery feather-like strands. Now, while it retained the same shape, some of her hair was falling loose making her look disheveled. Her leather armor travelling outfit was even dirtied and torn in some places.

She dismounted the large stag and it quickly bounded off, no doubt terrified of the dragon. "Glaedr!" She crooned and rushed over to the dragon. She dropped her sack gently and hugged Glaedr's head, petting it and kissing him. "My big golden boy, is your tummy upset?"

_Yes… _Glaedr groaned pitifully in both their heads, nodding in confirmation.

Oromis remained focused on Thara; her skin was smudged with dirt and he saw a few cuts on her face. "Thara, what happened?" He asked as he approached.

She turned to him as if just realizing he was there and smiled. "Oromis," She rushed over to him and hugged him in greeting. It was brief, though, and she quickly pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry," She brushed off his robes. "I know I'm a mess right now."

Oromis gently grabbed her wrists and moved them aside, inspecting her front. There were more severe tears in her leather clothing than he realized. "What did this?"

"Oromis," She pulled away and then held his hands in hers as she smiled at him. "I'm fine, really." She then released him and went back to Glaedr, touching his underbelly as she inspected him. "I'm sorry for disappearing to Vroengard. Once I returned I came here as soon as I could after reading your letter."

"What were you doing at Vroengard?" Oromis asked, and he didn't sound too friendly.

Thara sighed, moving her hands around Glaedr's stomach. _Be careful, Oromis. _Glaedr's voice echoed in his head.

"I went to get a few things." She looked over at the sack on the ground. "I would appreciate it if you took that inside. I'm going to need to take over your kitchen."

Oromis glanced over at the sack. "I want to know what happened while you were there, Thara." He said sternly as he walked over to it. He opened it up, seeing various dead creatures and herbs. The smell of it made him quickly close the sack again before he became sick.

"Oromis, you will." She promised, and then closed her eyes as she focused her magic on Glaedr's stomach. "But not tonight. After I figure out what's wrong with Glaedr I need to do some alchemy and then rush out into the woods to help hunt down a creature."

_A creature? _Glaedr questioned as Oromis picked up the bag.

"Yes," Thara replied. "I had other letters aside from Oromis'. Apparently there's an unknown creature that's poisoning the wildlife."

_We can assume what happened to you. _Oromis thought to Glaedr as he gave him an amused look.

"It's causing havoc in the forest." Thara continued. "I'm going to go in and try to find it myself before it does any more damage."

_I believe I ate one of the poisoned animals… _Glaedr said, his stomach gurgling again.

Thara sighed and stepped away, standing with Oromis. She held her arms, staring at Glaedr. "Did you spit the animal back out?"

_Yes…_

She nodded. "I suggest you go drink large amounts of water and spew again. Really get the poison out of your system."

_All right… _Glaedr slowly got himself up while Thara went with Oromis back to his hut.

Inside Oromis set the large sack on the table while Thara quickly arranged pots and pans and beakers. Oromis sat and watched her frantically work, pushing her silver white hair out of her way occasionally. She pulled various small creatures and plants from the sack, boiling them and striping them apart. Oromis heard Glaedr fly away. The stench that was being created from her work was putrid, but he didn't want to leave.

"Will you at least tell me what you're creating?" He asked.

* * *

Thara paused, her hand full of leaves hovering over the steaming pot of brown liquid. For some reason she felt guilty about doing this- about both leaving for Vroengard and continuing to create this potion. She had to, though. She **had **to.

_"Oromis!" Thara's chair fell back and clattered on the ground as she jumped out of it, racing to the elf's side. His eyes were rolled back, veins bulging on his forehead, and his body was shaking and convulsing uncontrollably. Oromis fell from his seat, but she caught him. She sat on the ground and held him close, shushing him in comfort while rocking back and forth. "Please, please, Oromis…" She murmured and then nuzzled her nose and lips into his silver hair._

_She didn't know why she was pleading to him; he had no control and she knew there was no way to stop it. Still, she desperately wanted the power to fix him. To break the spell placed on him that was killing him. After a few minutes the seizure stopped and Oromis came back. "Thara…"_

_"Oromis," She quickly sat him up and examined his face. He was still out of it, his eyes wandering around. She forced down the tears that tried to come up. It was hurting her seeing him suffer. She pushed back his hair and lightly caressed his face. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. A master healer and she couldn't fix him._

_"I am fine." He said and forced himself to focus. She pulled her hand away as he sat himself upright. He made a weak smile, "My apologies."_

_She didn't attempt to return the smile. Instead she stood and allowed him to pick himself up, not wanting to embarrass him further. Her credo: for every wrong there's a right and for every question there's an answer. He said the spell placed on him was irreversible; but that was a lie. If there wasn't an answer already then she just had to find one. Still, nothing she had tried had helped._

_That's when it hit her. She had never been to Vroengard; Island of Dragon Riders. There had to be libraries there; healers with records and plants not found on the main land of Alagaësia. She could go there quickly on Murtagh's dragon Thorn, find the library, search for anything that could cure Oromis, get ingredients and come back to make the potion._

_"Thara?" She blinked and looked over at Oromis' concerned face. "Are you all right?"_

_"Yes, yes I am." She quickly replied and smiled apologetically. "It's getting late though. You should rest and I should head home." Oromis smiled back, but Thara could see the disappointment. She almost changed her mind, but bit her tongue. Instead she said, "I'll return tomorrow."_

_That made him smile a bit more genuinely. "Well, I suppose you're right." He stood and walked her to the door. They paused at it, neither making a move to open it. They turned to each other and smiled, Thara suddenly feeling more bashful. Oromis seemed calm as ever, though, and it threw her off a little. At times like this she always felt a tension, but she couldn't tell if Oromis felt the same. She desperately wanted him to make a move, a kiss on the cheek, a hug even, but as always after the pause of smiling at each other he said, "I hope you have a good night and a safe journey home."_

_She nodded in thanks. "Sleep well, Oromis." Not wanting an awkward moment, Thara was the one to reach for the door. She couldn't tell Oromis her idea; he would be furious at the thought of it. Still, as she rode her large stag back to Ellesméra she knew she wouldn't be back tomorrow. She decided instead to write a letter once she returned home and leave at once._

Thara dropped the leaves into the pot and continued her alchemy, keeping her back to him. "I'm sorry, Oromis." She murmured quietly.

Oromis furrowed his brows confused. "Why are you apologizing?" Thara paused again, about to drop a dead worm like creature into the pan to fry. "Thara?" He was becoming worried.

Thara shut her celeste blue eyes tight, bracing herself for his reaction when she replied, "I… Left to Vroengard for you… Oromis…"

Oromis narrowed his eyes slightly as he stared at her intently. "For me?" He questioned. Thara sighed and dropped the worm in the pan. It sizzled and popped from the heat, and the smell of the fried creature made her want to cry. She turned her head and opened her mouth, about to explain, but Oromis finally realized. "Thara… You were searching for a cure, weren't you?"

"Please, Oromis," She hurried over to him. As he sat in a chair she knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in hers. He stared down at her pleading, watery eyes. "I know there's a way to reverse the spell. I went to Dorú Areaba and ransacked the library. I-"

"Thara," Oromis pulled his hands away and then cupped her face, staring intently at her eyes. "My curse is not worth the danger you put yourself through. You're covered in cuts." He was serious and angry, she could tell.

She looked away from him, but he held her face firmly in his hands. "Oromis, please… I believe I found the cure." She looked up at his eyes again. "Please don't be angry…"

He stared at her hard for a moment. He then sighed and relaxed. "Fine…" He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Thara, if this doesn't work, then please don't return to that island."

"But-!"

"It's not worth your safety." He said sternly.

She frowned and glared unhappily at his intense stare. He would never glare at her, but his eyes were demanding enough. "Oromis, you know I can't leave this alone. There **is **an answer and I am so close to finding it!"

He shook his head, "Thara-"

"Please!" She sat up in her knees, moving her face closer to his so quickly that he recoiled a little from surprise. Her pleading stare was so sad that it threw him off a little, but he kept his hands on her face. She placed her hands on his knees, griping them tightly. "Oromis, I **have **to. Please understand."

Oromis sighed as he examined her face. She looked similar to Eragon, holding a combination of traits from elf and human. Her features weren't as angular, but her ears were still pointed, her eyes were slightly almond like. Being close to her, and her looking so sad, he allowed his fingers to trail down from her temple slowly to her jawline without thought, smearing mud and brushing off dirt, avoiding the cuts. He wanted to give her solace, and then realized he could kiss her forehead with affection and she would take it as comfort. Yet he refused to take advantage of the moment like that.

Thara kept her breathing controlled and didn't give a reaction as his fingers brushed her face, worried he would stop. Her eyes desperately searched his, though, while he stared at other parts of her face, trying to see his emotions. He seemed concerned and she wondered if he was only staring at her injuries. She could lean forward a little more; she was so close to where she could kiss his face and it frustrated her, but she stayed put. Oromis had to still be mad at her for leaving to Vroengard and she didn't want to risk anything.

To her disappointment he leaned back, his hands sliding down her face. "We'll save this conversation for later." He compromised. "For now I'll try your new potion."

"And then I need to go off and find that creature." She sighed, standing up. She pulled a thick stick out of the sack and then broke it over the pan, letting the sap inside ooze out onto the fried worm. "No one had been able to find it. No one can sense it, either, surprisingly." She dumped the sap covered fried worm into a mortar and began grinding it. "They only find its prey. I haven't worked on the animals myself, but I know its main target is deer."

"This sounds dangerous." Oromis said in a low tone. He obviously didn't like the idea.

Thara only sighed. "I'm going to disguise as a deer and roam the woods until I find it." She said and dumped the substance in the mortar into the pot. "I'm going to try and bring it in alive so we can see what it is, but it may not end like that."

"Please be safe." He said.

She looked back at him and smiled at his seriousness. "You worry too much." He frowned, but she ignored it and reached into the sack for the last ingredients.

"I worry with reason." He said as he stood up.

Thara continued making the potion, wondering what the reason was. She knew he cared for her as she cared for him and Glaedr, but what she wanted to know was if he cared for her the same she cared for only him. Oromis went over and stood close by her, watching her work. As usual a thought went by, a hope that he would wrap his arms around her or something. Over the months her desperate want for him to kiss her had been growing. But, as always, he only stood close to her and made sure he wasn't in her way.

Eventually she finished the potion and grabbed a bottle. With the ladle she filled it with the thick brown liquid and then corked it. "I'm sorry for the mess of the kitchen." She said and handed the bottle to him. "Wait until its cold and then drink the whole thing. I'm afraid it will make you want to be sick like Glaedr, but to make sure this potion works, if it does, then after you force it down you need to remain in bed for some twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?" He questioned, examining the liquid in the bottle. "That sounds like a long time."

"It's a difficult spell to break." Thara shrugged. "I suggest you knock yourself out so time can pass faster." She smiled up at him. "I'll return as soon as I can to check on you."

He smiled back down at her. He then placed a hand on her arm and kissed her forehead. Thara closed her eyes as her heart pounded, her body going still in case it wanted more. Oromis closed his eyes as well, holding back most of his emotions as he kissed her. It seemed appropriate as thanks; at least that is what he told himself. He didn't linger, and once he pulled away he said, "Thank you for your efforts."

Thara stared up at him, her eyes filled with a new glow that Oromis noticed. "Of course, Oromis," She said quietly. "I'm not going to stop until I've helped you."

Oromis hesitated, his smile faltering. His heart beat harder as he stared into her eyes. He couldn't misplace the look; it was the same longing and fondness he stared at her with when she wasn't looking. He swallowed and ignored it. He didn't want to risk a disaster in case he was wrong.

_You must be joking. _Glaedr's voice rumbled in his head.

Oromis instinctively narrowed his eyes and stared out the window. _Glaedr…_

_You are a man, are you not?_

_Glaedr, do as Thara said and rid the poison from your body, _Oromis ordered. Glaedr grumbled as he separated from him.

Thara's laugh drew Oromis back. "I can tell you were talking with Glaedr." She said. "Is he fine?"

"He's doing as you instructed." Oromis replied.

"That's good." She then went to the front door. "Wait until the potion is cold." She reminded him.

He followed her closely to the door. They did the same pause as always, smiling at each other. "I will." He stood closer to her than usual, his head nearly right above hers. They both knew he could kiss her, and they both wanted it. Oromis instead wrapped an arm around her upper body and pulled her in for a hug, his lips just happening to press into her hair. "Be careful out there." He murmured, pulling her in closer. He could feel her heart beat against his lower chest.

It was beating hard and fast. Quickly Thara brought her arms up and hugged him back. This was the most affection he had ever shown her in a day. A hug was expected at the most, but a kiss on the forehead as well? "I will." She promised. Oromis then released her, and not wanting an awkward moment she quickly went out the door.

Oromis closed the door after her and stood there for a moment, his heart beating quickly. The thought of her loving him in return made him feel elated. The way she stared at him, how she didn't move away from him, welcomed his embrace... He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down or risk triggering a seizure. He felt confident in confessing his love to her. He looked down at the potion in his hand, feeling the bottle cool down. First he would try her potion and then try to figure out how to go about it.

* * *

Thara bounded through the forest as a small deer, the first light of early morning streaming through the trees. Her mind absently wandered as she raced through the brush, her new animal instincts allowing her to avoid rocks and jump over fallen trees without thinking. She continued to her destination on a cloud of bliss, daydreaming about Oromis' touch.

Her memories caused her skin to tingle: the way his fingers lightly touched her face, his warm soft lips pressing against her forehead, and the feeling of his arm around her in an embrace. Unfortunately she wasn't able to read the elf's smooth face. She could only sense there was something between them. Yet she wasn't sure if it was her own hope; her imagination playing tricks on her.

Thara continued on in her mind, taking a few hours to reach the last attack site of the creature. Once she neared her autopilot instincts began to veer her away from the site. Quickly her doe eyes blinked as she came back to reality. Her deer form slowed to a stop, sensing the danger ahead. She forced herself forward and pushed past the bushes, seeing the black spot in the forest. Branches were broken and scratches were gouged in the trees and ground. Plant life that was touched in the skirmish was withered and dead. Her ears twitched as she sniffed the area, her whole body telling her to run.

She wondered how the creature fed. It was obvious it wrestled the deer down, but there was no blood and the deer were never wounded. Only her animal senses sensed something, and not her magic. She turned her head around and looked up, seeing the creature. Its face was white as death, shaped like a humans, with black shining eyes. Its body was condensed black smoke, but she could see the arms and legs, just barely. It wasn't a creature that she saw in Alagaësia on her travels, or even in Vroengard. Was it something left behind from Galbatorix?

It hissed and Thara's animal instincts screamed at her to run. The creature watched as the deer slowly backed away, keeping its eyes on it. Thara couldn't understand: the creature was right there yet it didn't react to any magic assault. Was it immune? There weren't any defenses she could sense. Did it nullify magic? Her question was answered when the creature leaped out of the tree at her. As its presence neared she felt her transformation spell fading away. Her deer form warped as she turned back into herself before the creature slammed into her.

They hit the ground hard and the creature screeched. She grabbed it's leg, seeing it try and wiggle away, and took that as a sign of fear. She couldn't help but smirk, "Afraid of things that aren't afraid of you?" She questioned and dragged it back to her.

The creature snapped its head to her and hissed. She took that as a sign of intelligence and then was caught off guard as it lunged at her again. It pinned her to her back and she quickly found out her wards failed her as well. Its claws tore into her abdomen and she screamed before trying to knock it back with magic. It failed and the creature continued. Thara grabbed a rock and knocked it in the head, forcing it off. As it tumbled to the side she quickly got up and tackled it again. It screeched and struggled desperately to get away from her, but she kept it down.

With the same rock she struck it on the head hard again. The creature went limp, the black smoke around it still whipping around her like harmless flames. She panted, her stomach on fire with pain, and examined the rock. There wasn't any blood on it, but she knew she hit it hard enough to crack the skull like an egg. "Seems like this smoke you have has special powers." She huffed and slowly stood up. She dropped the rock and held a hand over her stomach, but her magic wouldn't work. She sighed and dropped her arm and then looked around. She would need makeshift rope and herbs if she was going to take it back while bleeding like that.

The creature opened its eyes again. Silently it got on all fours and slowly turned around, seeing Thara's back to it. It screeched and lunged again attacking her back with bites and scratches. She cried out and fell onto the ground, struggling as it tore into her back. She screamed in pain, but forced her eyes open, trying to think. She would have to kill it without magic. She spun over and continued rolling, grappling with the creature as they rolled over healthy plants. Whatever the black smoke touched rapidly withered and died. She pinned it down underneath her and grabbed its head with her hands. It screeched and frantically clawed at her arms, drawing blood easily without her wards. It thrashed its head around, trying to loosen her grip, but she got a firm hold and in one swift movement snapped it's head around with a sickening crack.

The creature froze before going limp, the black smoke dying away, revealing the pale, thin body underneath. Thara huffed and forced herself to stand and back away to examine it. "It doesn't look like you fed at all." She panted, her hair falling in her face. She hovered her hands over her stomach again, but her magic still wouldn't work. She sighed and fell onto her knees. "Lovely," She huffed. "I just have to limp around for herbs and then begin a long journey back on foot. I hope you're pleased with yourself." She said to the dead creature.

* * *

Sunlight was fading away. Oromis slowly awoke in his bed. He blinked a couple times before forcing himself to sit up. He was confused for a moment, briefly forgetting what he was doing. Then his eyes widened, realizing what had happened.

_Oromis! _Glaedr said urgently in his head. _I feel it. Can you?_

Oromis slowly stood as he looked down at himself. He could. He could feel a freeness of his magic flowing through him. He felt as if an immense weight was lifted; he felt young and stronger than he had been in… A very long time. _It worked… _He thought, staring at his hands in shock.

_It worked! _Glaedr roared happily in his head. Oromis felt a vibration as Glaedr stomped his forearm leg on the ground outside. _The potion worked, Oromis! No longer are you the Cripple-Who-Is-Whole! You are free! _Glaedr roared in delight and Oromis could hear him breathing fire.

Oromis slowly made his way out of his bedroom, still in a daze. He continued to stare at his hands as he sat in his chair. "I'm free…" He whispered to himself. His eyes began to water.

_Hurry! _Glaedr said with enthusiasm. _Do something to exercise your powers! Anything! See your strength again! _Oromis thought for a moment, trying to think of what to do. Outside Glaedr was baring his teeth in a fierce grin, his tail shaking as he waited in anticipation to see what Oromis would do. A movement in the corner of his eye, and Glaedr looked over at a large boulder that was uprooted from the ground. It hung in the air shaking before it exploded into rubble. _Yes! _Glaedr shouted in their minds and reared back onto his hind legs, breathing fire once again.

"Glaedr!" Thara's voice shouted.

The dragon quickly landed back down and swerved his head to the forest line, seeing Thara riding her large stag. The stag was swerving out of control before it bucked her off. She yelped and hit the ground hard as it ran away back in the forest. _Vïlrhän, _Glaedr quickly limped over to her. _Are you all right? _He lowered his head to her and inspected her, surprised that she lost balance.

Thara winced as she slowly forced herself up. "Sort of," She replied and then hissed, her hand shooting to her stomach. "You scaring off Hvitrfethr didn't help, though."

Glaedr narrowed his eyes and sniffed the half elf woman. _I smell blood on her. _Glaedr thought to Oromis.

Almost immediately was the older elf out and running to her. "Thara," Once he reached her side he helped support her weight. He examined her, noticing her clothes were new, but her skin was dirtier and hair even more of a tangled mess. "What happened?" He demanded. He could smell the blood as well.

Thara sighed and avoid both his and Glaedr's intense stare. "It was the creature." She replied and started moving towards the hut. "I managed to track it down and got into a fight with it. It… It nullified magic, somehow, and I was defenseless. It was smart and played dead on me. It got me good a couple of times, but I'm fine."

Glaedr moved forward and stopped her in her path by placing his forearm leg in front of her. _What happened with the creature? _He demanded as well. _And what happened to your injuries?_

Thara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly you two." She grumbled. She still replied, "I was forced to kill it. Unable to use my magic I found herbs to fix the injuries a little. I dragged it back to the inspectors in Ellesméra and was forced to stand a good distance away from it to use magic on myself. It seemed to take energy from me so I was able to heal most of me, but not all." She then looked up at the golden dragon and smiled. "And what about my favorite dragon? Is your stomach better?"

He nodded. _Yes I am. _He said proudly, sticking his chest out a little.

While Thara was amused, Oromis was not. "Thara, you need to rest."

"What I need is a bath." She replied and smiled up at him, her eyes shining. "I came back here to see how the potion worked."

Oromis hesitated, seeing the strong hope and fear in her eyes. She travelled back here to see if he was cured? He slowly realized how much she was caring for this moment. Oromis' pause was too long and Glaedr announced, _He's cured! _His head reached for the sky and he breathed golden fire again, feeling exhilarated. _You have freed him!_

Disbelief colored her face as she still continued to stare at Oromis. "He's right?" She questioned in a whisper. "You're…?"

Oromis smiled down at her warmly. "You've broken the spell on me, Thara." He said quietly.

Thara fell into him, causing him to stumble a little as she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce embrace. Oromis was surprise; she never hugged him this tightly before. Quickly, though, he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I'm so happy…" She murmured into his robes and he could hear the quiver in her voice. "Oromis…"

Her shoulders began to shake as she started to cry. Oromis couldn't help but smile. "It's all right." He murmured into her hair and rocked her back and forth a little. He was crying himself not long ago. "You have freed me." He continued to hold and rock her for minutes on end, neither of them making a move to break.

Glaedr eyed the two with a smiled. _Well then_, he spoke after too long. He turned and started limping away. _Since the creature is dead I suppose I shall go out and feed. _Oromis looked up and smiled after his dragon as he flapped his wings and flew away. He suppressed a sigh, feeling Glaedr separate himself from him. He knew Glaedr was giving him an opportunity, but he still wasn't sure what to do.

"Well…" Thara slowly separated herself from him and sniffed, rubbing the remaining tears out of her eyes. "I would normally celebrate now, but I'm really a mess and need to bathe."

Oromis swallowed and quickly acted. "Here," He wrapped an arm around her and led her towards the hut. "Thara, you're still injured-"

"I'm _fine._" She insisted.

Oromis stopped and took her chin, forcing her to stare close at his eyes. "And you're exhausted." He continued and he could feel her breath on his face. "I insist you stay here for the night. You can bathe here." He heard it as he said it.

She blinked at him, but he kept a poker face. The reason he said it was because of one idea that came to him from reading her books. A special scene by a lake. His mind was reeling back, feeling more and more foolish by the second as she continued to stare. It was a long shot- too long. What was he thinking? Finally Thara smiled bashfully. "Well, I suppose that would be the smarter thing to do." She said. "Do you have a spring around?"

Oromis blinked back, his heart giving a hard pound. He smiled as if not missing a beat. "Yes, and it's not too far from here." He replied. "I'll show you there and help you wash."

He saw her cheeks turn red as she avoided his gaze. "Help me?" She questioned calmly and he saw her swallow. What was he doing? He was embarrassing her. "I don't want to bother you, Oromis…"

The corner of his mouth twitched up. It certainly wasn't a bother for him. "You're still hurt, Thara." He replied. "Wait here while I get a comb for your hair." He then hurried back inside.

Thara remained where she was, rooted in place as her heart beat rapidly. On one hand she was excited and thankful the creature wounded her. On the other hand Oromis was offering to bathe with her and she was losing her mind. No, no, she forced herself to remain calm. She wouldn't blow this for herself. Flustered she tried to push her hair back so she was presentable for when he came back out, and then rolled her eyes at herself. Oromis came back out of the hut, a comb in his hand, and she forced a large smile at him. "Let's go!"

Oromis smiled back at her and led her into the forest. He kept a hand on her elbow along the way to be sure she wouldn't fall. It also helped him stay close to her as they walked. Unknown to either of them, they were both nervous. They remained calm enough to show nothing was amiss, though, and Thara busied herself with explaining what happened exactly with the creature. Oromis frowned most of the time, not liking that she was hurt at all. At the end of her story they reached the bank of a river. On the rocky shore was a natural stone bowl that held steaming water.

"Here we are." Oromis said, gesturing to the hot spring.

"A hot spring!" Thara said happily. "Oh I haven't been in one of these in far too long!" She then eagerly began taking her leather clothing off.

Oromis turned his back on Thara and stripped off his robes and footwear, leaving on only his pants. He hesitated for a moment, debating for a few seconds on whether to take his pants off or not. He wouldn't be naked, but very close. Quickly he chased the thought from his mind. Feeling frustration and mild embarrassment at himself he grabbed the comb he brought and went into the hot spring.

He moved in further until the water reached his stomach. Thara gasped and he quickly turned around, thinking her wound was hurting. He stopped short, staring at her half naked body as she slowly entered the water. She smiled up at him apologetically, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting the water to be this hot." She explained, and then gasped again as she lowered herself further. Oromis only managed a smile, glancing behind her at the clothes she left behind. Was there a reason why she stripped to her undergarments? Thara sighed contently as she approached, the water rising above her navel. He swallowed, examining her body, feeling his blood move down to his waist. A part of him hoped there was.

"Here," He touched her shoulders as he moved behind her. "Let me untangle your hair."

Thara smiled. "All right."

She stood still as they went quiet. Oromis bit the comb, holding it in his mouth as unwound the remains of her braids. He then took the comb and began brushing her hair slowly, careful of snags, not wanting to pull her hair. The silence was comfortable, but Thara felt restless. She wanted to turn her head to stare at Oromis' bare chest, but that would be far too conspicuous. She suppressed a sigh and looked around the area, thinking of what she could do while he brushed her hair. She wouldn't lie to herself: both of them half naked in a hot spring with no one around… She wanted something to happen. How could she encourage it though?

She moved her arms back and forth in the water, idly creating ripples. She then cupped water in her hands and spread it up her arms, washing her arms and shoulders of the dirt and grime. Oromis saw the movements in the corner of his eye. With the water and her long hair visibly hiding her remaining clothing it was hard for him to keep from imagining her bare body, and as he did he felt himself becoming stiff. Still he remained calm and continued to comb her hair, untangling the last of the snags.

He wanted to confess his love, but it was difficult to figure out the best way to go about it. He then decided on a whim to ask, "Do you still plan on having children?" It wasn't completely odd, he hoped. Thara was very open to all topics, and they've discussed her having children before.

Thara's body froze, her hands on her shoulder and neck. Her celeste blue eyes were wide and staring out ahead of her. The last they discussed the topic was when she was healing the wounds he received in Gil'ead- which was very, very long ago. She turned her head slightly, but still couldn't see him. "Yes," She replied. "Though I'm not rushing out of desperation. It will happen once it happens." She continued washing her torso feeling her nerves hyped. Was there a reason he was asking out of the blue?

"And have you decided which race you would prefer it to be?" He asked, pushing her long hair over one of her shoulders. His heart was pounding as he pushed the topic, feeling increasingly nervous at the thought things were going to go wrong. He wanted to get his feelings out somehow, but at the same time he realized his logical thinking was failing thanks to the lack of blood flowing to his head.

He still noticed her hesitation again. "I don't care for race." She replied, still not looking back at him. "Whether the father is elf or human, the child will still hold the blood of both." She then bent forward to lower her hair into the water.

As she did so she bumped into him, her rear end pressing against the stiffness he was trying to ignore. Oromis nearly jumped at the touch and quickly grabbed her waist with one hand to steady himself and move away, but he remained where he was. Thara was wide eyed, but acted as if she didn't feel anything and continued to wash her hair. Knowing his now obvious excitement she became excited herself and had to control her breathing through her mouth. Oromis was quickly losing his mind over to his lust as he stared down at her. He tossed the comb back to their clothing and feeling bold grabbed her hips with both hands, pressing himself against her more.

Thara stood upright again and her back pressed against his chest. Between her legs was beginning to ache and she couldn't tell if the warmth and wetness was her or the spring water, but she desperately wanted him to take her right there. If it was obvious to her they wanted each other then it just had to be obvious to him as well. Oromis pressed his lips lightly against her ear as his hands slid around to her front below her navel. "And have you determined who the father would be?" His voice was lower, huskier than she'd ever heard before.

Her chest went up and down quickly, her eyes slowly shutting as she lost herself in his touch. "It… It will be whoever I love…" She replied weakly. His lips pressed against her skin as he trailed down from her ear to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and fell back against him, goosebumps rising where his lips touched. Oromis closed his eyes and breathed on her shoulder, one hand sliding up her belly. He desperately hung onto the last bit of self-control he had, but he was slipping. He felt her thudding heart as his hand moved under her breast, touching the hem of her brassiere, and could feel her heat as his other hand moved down to her inner thigh, brushing against the fabric that kept him from her. Thara's shaky voice whispered out, "T-touch me, Oromis…" And he lost it.

His fingers pressed hard into her inner thigh and ribs below her breast, desperately feeling her skin in his hands as he kissed her shoulder. She gasped a little from surprise at first and then sighed, encouraging him to kiss harder, more frantically up her shoulder to her neck. She turned her head for him, sighing again as he continued, his kisses becoming rougher on her neck. He then breathed ruggedly on her ear and said, "Turn around."

She quickly did so and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to kiss her neck, his teeth grazing her skin by accident. His arms went around her waist and pulled her in closer, his stiffness pressing hard against her front and she moaned softly. Her moan made his ears buzz and he moved forward, pressing his body against her more. As he did so, though, Thara took a step back to keep her balance and slipped. Her eyes flew open, feeling herself fall and yelped clinging onto Oromis' shoulders for balance. At her yelp Oromis' eyes went open as well, and suddenly her weight made him fall forward and foot slip on the same slick stone.

Both splashed in the deep water and went under. Thara and Oromis quickly separated and poked their heads back out of the water, coughing. Thara couldn't help but laugh a little, pushing her wet hair out of her face. Her laugh made him smile at her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded, still laughing a little. "Yes, I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine." He replied and pushed his hair back as well. Some blood came flowing back to his head and he was able to think clearly for a moment. As much as he wanted to continue what they were doing, he wasn't sure he wanted to make her do it here. "Come," He swam back to the ledge and stood in the water again. "Let's return home."

Thara forced a smile up at him as disappointment filled her. "All right." She swam after him and he helped her out of the water. She silently cursed the slippery rock as they both redressed, his back to her again. What would happen now? What would they do once they returned to the hut? Was Oromis regretting what he did? As questions of worry whirled around her head she remained calm on the outside and followed him back through the woods.

They were silent as they returned to Oromis' home. Glaedr still hadn't returned yet, but that was expected. They entered the hut and Thara made her way over to Eragon's old room from when he trained under Oromis. "Hold on," Oromis said and hurried into his room. Thara sighed and crossed her arms as she waited. It seemed very unlikely he would invite her to his room, but the woman still hoped. To her further disappointment Oromis returned with a tunic and pants. "These may be big on you, but should sleep comfortably in them."

Thara smiled up at him. "Thank you, Oromis." As she took them she made a point to brush her hand against his.

"You're welcome." He replied quietly. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other. Oromis then swallowed and inclined his head in a bow. "I will allow you privacy to change." He said and then headed to his room.

She frowned after him as he closed the door. "And if I don't want privacy?" She murmured to herself. Reluctantly she went into Eragon's old room and closed the door behind her. She sighed heavily and stared sadly at the clothes in her hands.

* * *

Oromis undressed from his robes and changed his wet clothing, changing into dry trousers mindlessly. What was he doing? Was he just going to stop everything? He slowly walked over to his bed and sat in the dark, moonlight coming in through the window over his bed. He didn't have the chance to tell her anything. This wasn't what he wanted! He held his head in his hands, feeling miserable. If he didn't do anything tonight then what would he do tomorrow? Things would be too awkward at that point. Glaedr was wrong: he was foolish.

His bedroom door creaked open and he looked over. Thara poked her head in, seeing Oromis sitting on his bed watching her. Slowly she came in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it, watching him back, making no move to approach. Oromis stared at her; the tunic he gave her hung to her mid-thigh and slid off one of her shoulders, much too large for her. He noticed her silence, and also noticed she wasn't wearing her brassiere. She had to be there dressed like that for a reason.

Oromis slowly stood and approached her. He moved close to her and placed one hand on her hip, the other sliding up her check and cupping her face. Her eyes were still noticeable in the dark and he stared into them, not knowing what to say. Thara then turned her head, exposing her neck to him. Was she asking him to continue kissing her? He brushed back the hair in his way, and then noticed dark marks on her neck and shoulder.

"You left marks on me from earlier." She explained quietly, not wanting to disrupt the silence too much.

Normal Oromis would ask if she were all right, worried that he had hurt her. But seeing her dressed in only his tunic and her panties hidden underneath, blood was escaping his head again. "I'm glad I left my mark on you." He whispered, gently turning her head the other way and moving her hair again. "And I will leave more." He kissed her neck roughly, his teeth grazing against her skin on purpose this time.

She sighed a moan and wrapper her arms around his neck again, tangling her hands in his long silver hair. Her leg started to hike up and his hand encouraged her, bringing her leg up and around his waist. He pressed his body against hers, keeping her there as his hand slid up her leg and under the tunic. Once he reached her hip he realized he was wrong; she was only wearing his tunic. He groaned into her neck as blood rushed down to his shaft, pressing it harder against her. She moaned back and bit his shoulder, pushing her warm womanhood back against him. Oromis couldn't take it; his breathing became bated and he lifted her up by the waist. Her legs wrapped around him and her arms hung onto his shoulders to stay up while he quickly pushed his tunic up her body. His hips then pinned hers again against the door and she helped him pull the tunic off of her.

The clothing fell to the floor beside them and he stared at her chest for a moment. His hands grabbed her rear end firmly as he held her up, his trousers the only layer that separated them as he kissed her breasts. Thara continued to sigh in pleasure as her hands pulled at his hair, her legs pulling him more against her. Her wetness was staining his clothing, but neither cared. Oromis lightly nipped the side of her breasts and then kissed them, making his way to her nipples and then took them in his mouth, licking and sucking on them until they were as stiff as he was. Thara breathed heavily into his ear and whined slightly, "Oromis…"

The elf immediately pulled her away from the door and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down appropriately on the bed before climbing over her. He placed one hand beside her head to keep himself up as he lowered his face to hers, his other hand massaging and moving around her inner thigh closer to her warmth. He stared at her face and watched her eyes close as his fingers brushed through her wetness. He then slowly worked his fingers into her, watching her face twist in pleasure. He reached deep into her as far as he could before sliding his fingers out and then in. Thara's mouth gaped as she gave airy moans and hard breaths. The pleasure forced her head to toss and turn and Oromis smirked, enjoying the sounds she was making.

He then got an idea. Thanks to her breaking the spell on him he was able to use his magic freely. He decided to try it out a bit more. He slid his fingers out, causing her to whimper in protest, and then murmured something into his hand. Frost covered his fingers and he slid them back in her again. Thara gasped, her eyes flying wide open, and almost shot up to a sitting position. "O-Oromis!" She exclaimed and gripped his shoulders hard and burying her face into his neck.

He chuckled as her legs and hips twitched from discomfort. "Cold?" He questioned and licked her shoulder.

"Yes!" She breathed. He removed his fingers from her and immediately she dropped back down on the bed. He eyed her with a satisfied look and whispered into his hand again, the frost quickly melting away. He swiftly slid his fingers back inside her and she gasped again, her back arching hard. "Heaven's sake, Oromis!" She squeaked.

He quickly kissed and licked her breasts while they were close to him. "That better?" He murmured, moving his heated fingers in and out of her more quickly.

She moaned and he moved faster. He watched as sweat built up on her skin, her hands gripping and twisting the sheets, her head tossing side to side as he moved his fingers harder. He lowered his head next to hers and breathed hard on purpose, moaning a little for her. He smirked as she moaned louder in response, her hips pushed up against his hand in rhythm. He hovered above her again and pushed his fingers in harder and faster, making her body shake. "Oromis," She moaned out, and his stiffness throbbed so hard it almost hurt him.

"Say it again." He murmured, working his hand faster as he stared at her face, watching her bite her lip.

"Oromis!" She moaned louder, her back arching again. He throbbed again and he winced, his lust for her almost becoming too much. "Please, Oromis, I want you!"

"Not yet." He replied and lowered his face to her heaving chest. He kissed her breasts as her moans bombarded his hears. He then whispered against her skin and Thara's eye went wide.

She cried out, her grip on the sheets almost tearing them as she withered under him. "You're having t much fun with your magic!" She whined, hardly able to control her body as it twitched and jerked.

Oromis watched her now sensitive body with a smile. "You're enjoying it." He murmured and pushed his fingers into her hard. She cried out at the motion and so he did it again and again.

"Take me, Oromis!" She cried out. "Please!"

He stared at her sweaty body below her for a moment before his body wouldn't allow him to stall any longer. He pulled his fingers out of her and stood off the bed, quickly taking off his trousers. He then climbed on top of her again positioned his twitching appendage at her warm and wet entrance. He held himself up by his forearms, but kept his face close to hers and continuously kissed her cheek as her arms and legs wrapped around him. He then pushed himself into her slowly, forcing out a deep moan from her. She was ready for him, wanting him, so it was painless. He moaned deeply as well into her ear and slowly moved out before pushing back in.

He gradually moved faster and their breathing became quick and uneven. "O-Oromis!" She moaned out. Oromis placed his hands on either side of her face and held himself up by them, staring down at her as he thrusted in faster. He grunted while she cried out, her body shifting underneath him with each thrust. He closed his eyes, wanting to push her past ecstasy, and slammed into her harder.

The dark room was filled with sounds of skin slapping, moans and grunts from both of them. The mattress creaked loudly with each thrust and the bed frame knocked against the wall occasionally. "Oromis- ah- ah! Oromis!" Her voice called out.

"Oh, Thara," He growled and pushed faster, the slapping sound turning frantic.

She cried out as she neared her end and Oromis lowered himself closer to her, knowing she was close. He attacked her mouth with his own, wanting for so long to kiss her lips, and continued to pound into her ruthlessly as he bit and licked her lower lip. She opened her mouth of her, both of them breathing hard into each other, and licked his tongue eagerly as it entered her mouth. Her muffled cries became higher pitched and panicky. She then held her breath and seemed to freeze as she climaxed, her walls constricting around him. He pulled his mouth away from her and gasped at the tightness, soon after shooting his seed in her in quick bursts. He forced himself to push into her a couple more times, earning deep moans from her, and then pulled out.

He remained above her as they panted hard. He stared at her as he did, seeing her eyes closed, face still contorted in pleasure, mouth open wide for air. After a minute she closed her mouth again and swallowed, opening her eyes. They stared at each other, sweaty and content, and then Oromis said quietly, "_Eka dunei ono_."

Thara's breath stopped short. She didn't expect him to say it in the ancient language. It made her smile. "_Un eka dunei ono._" She replied.

He then swiftly took her mouth in his again. They kissed for a long moment. He pulled away for a moment to lie beside her and pull the blanket over them. They then continued to kiss as they held each other close. After they pulled away for air he confessed, "I've wanted to kiss you for so long…"

"You're telling me." She chuckled. "I saw you without a shirt on in Gil'ead." He smiled back and kissed her for moments longer before they decided to close their eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
